


Unexpected Meetings

by Klaroline44



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaroline44/pseuds/Klaroline44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Caroline go on blind dates, just not with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [l_cloudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_cloudy/gifts).



> AUTHORS NOTE:  
> Hi! So this is my first time writing a drabble, or any kind of story lol. I hope you enjoy it. This is based on idea that’s been floating around in my head for a while; I find it difficult to put it properly into words. It’s an AH story, mostly fluff. 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> The Vampire Diaries and The Originals are the property of Julie Plec and L.J Smith and in the no way belong to me. If it did, none of the nonsense in both shows would be happening and Klaroline would be travelling the world together. 
> 
> On with the story

“Seriously Kat? Another blind date, I mean it’s obvious the last six have gone so well?” Caroline was annoyed at her friend Katherine because she kept setting her up on a different blind date every week. It’s not like she didn’t enjoy meeting new people and didn’t want to get back out there, it’s just Katherine’s taste…well let’s just say was not exactly what Caroline had in mind. 

“Oh come on Care, I promise you Jesse is sweet and funny and really handsome and I’m positive you guys would hit it off!”

“No offense Kat but you’ve been saying that for the last two guys already.” Katherine just rolled her eyes and carried on filing her nails as if Caroline wasn’t talking, she knew Caroline would give in any way, I mean the girl hasn’t been in a serious relationship since she broke up with her boyfriend of 4 years. Tyler Lockwood, son of Mayor Lockwood of Mystic Falls. Katherine moved to New York right after high school and finally managed to convince Caroline to join her and to transfer her studies from Whitmore College to NYU. They have been living in New York ever since. Tyler and Caroline were the school’s royal couple; the football star dating the cheer captain. Their relationship was pretty amazing, but when Caroline moved to New York it put a damper on them and they tried to make it work for a year with Tyler coming down to NY or Caroline spending some time with him back home in Mystic Falls, unfortunately the distance between them added a lot of strain to the relationship and then there was Haley.  
Right Haley- Let’s just say, with Caroline away that little conniving wolf came out to play. 

“Fine Kat I’ll go, but if things end up like the last few, then no more blind dates. I will meet someone someday, maybe. But I cannot sit through another one of these dates. Got it?” 

“Fine sheesh, this is the last one. I promise! Now what are you going to wear?”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile Rebekah is trying to convince Klaus to go on a date with Cami, not because she likes her because come one, have you met her? Anyway it’s more so that Cami can stop trying so hard and this way when Klaus shuts her down at least he gave it a try.

“Oh come on Nik! Just give her a chance, and she can finally stop trying to indirectly ask me about you and hint towards going out with you. I mean I have to sit through; her through psychoanalyzing me and this family just so she can finally talk about you.”

“And what makes you think I would want to listen to her go on about this family and everything she thinks she knows? Then again little sister maybe after tonight she may no longer like me so much, and she can finally leave us alone. Or well leave me alone” Klaus smirked because after tonight Cami will finally know what a bastard he really can be.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The Date

Klaus was on his second glass of bourbon waiting for Cami to arrive, when she walked in…

She was the most magnificent creature he had ever seen, with her blonde hair cascading down in soft curls, a navy blue dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, legs that went on for miles, but what stood out the most was the big expressive blue-green eyes that were scanning the room for something or someone, she had this light about her that instantly drew Klaus to her. Klaus knew he had to know her and just as he decided to approach her, she was stopped by what looks to be her date. 

Well maybe it’s for the best; I mean I am supposed to be on a date with someone else, even if she may be the dullest person I have ever met. Speaking of..

“Hi Klaus, Sorry I’m late, my session with a client was longer than expected”  
“Cami, Yes well, you do tend to want to find out everything don’t you love?” Klaus asked sarcastically to which Cami didn’t seem to notice or just ignored. 

In that moment the beautiful blonde and her date took a seat at the table adjacent to Klaus with the blonde sitting on the opposite end, Klaus caught her eye and smirked.  
Maybe tonight may not be so bad…  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Caroline walked into the restaurant feeling anxious and still slightly annoyed at Katherine for making her do this. She scanned the room looking for her date, and was about to ask one of the waiters if her date had arrived, when she was stopped by a good looking man, tan in complexion with beautiful green eyes.

“Hi I am Jesse. You must be Caroline?”  
“Oh Hi! Yes that’s me.” 

After the introductions Jesse led Caroline to their table, he pulled out her chair for her and waited until she took her seat. As Caroline sat down her eyes met, blue…Bluish-green blue eyes that were staring at her. Caroline was pulled out of her stupor when she heard her date calling her. Caroline could feel her cheeks heating up and quickly looked away feeling embarrassed but not before she saw his lips turn up into a smirk.

Tonight is going to be a long night  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
As the date went on and Cami droned on and on about work and kept questioning him about his relationship with his father and siblings and tried make excuses for his quick temper and harsh personality, he couldn’t keep his eyes off the majestic beauty at the next table.

His hands itched to sketch her and immortalise her beauty in his artwork. Klaus hadn’t painted or drawn anything in a really long time, yet here he was anxious to get home and take out his sketchbook, clearly she struck a chord with him and he could feel himself feeling inspired after a really long time.  
He would sketch her as she is now, with that beautiful dress, and the curls and those eyes, that can feel as if they are looking into his soul and destroying his demons and ray of a light that crashes through the darkness that has surrounded him his entire life. 

That’s when he heard it, her laughter; her soft melodic laughter that caused his heart to skip a beat. He clenched his fists, because for the first time ever since Tatia, he felt jealous; jealous that it was her date that had made her laugh and jealous that he wasn’t the one she was on a date with.  
Klaus knew that no matter what, before the night was over he would find out her name and get to know her.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jesse turned out to be better than she expected. He was a geneticist, currently doing his master’s degree in human genetics at NYU. He enjoyed good music and movies, he was a real gentleman and really sweet and funny. Even though the date was going really well and Caroline could actually see, herself having a relationship with Jesse, for some reason she kept stealing glances at the guy at the next table. He had blonde curls, red kissable lips, dimples and those soulful eyes that she could feel on her throughout her date. He truly was a gorgeous man. 

As she glanced down she saw his hands curl around his glass of bourbon and couldn’t help her mind from racing to those hands curling around her wrist and pulling her close to him as they both gaze into each other’s eyes, before he kisses her senseless. 

Looking at his hands she noticed a few callouses, and was that a smudge of ink? Maybe his an artist

Caroline couldn’t stop herself from imagining him standing in a room, shirtless, (he looks like he got a lean body), painting on a canvas, or sketching her as she poses for him.  
Caroline was pulled out of her musings by the waiter, coming by to take their orders.

Get a grip Caroline, you on a date with a wonderful guy..Finally! Stop thinking about the guy next to you, even though you really want to kiss those perfectly red kissable lips.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
As the date was coming to an end Klaus suddenly stood up and spoke: “Well Cami, this has been…let’s just say if I wanted someone to psychoanalyse me sweetheart, I would have paid to see a psychologist. And while we at love, please do me a favour and stop bothering my sister, Rebekah is very close to losing to losing her patience love… don’t say I didn’t warn you” 

Klaus stalked out of the restaurant and stood on the sidewalk signalling for a cab. In that moment Klaus saw the beautiful blonde doing the same.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Caroline had a good time on the date and Jesse promised to call her soon and where they could go out again, as Caroline waited for a taxi to arrive she still couldn’t stop thinking about the blonde man from the restaurant. 

As the taxi stopped in front of her Caroline was about to jump in when someone else knocked into her and was about to take the taxi.  
As she looked up she found herself looking into the those beautiful eyes from the restaurant.  
“Well love, it looks like this is for you.”

Caroline was stunned for a moment before she realised what he had said and before she registered what she was saying, “We could share the cab ride, if you want?”  
Klaus was shocked for a moment, before he smiled and smiled and said: “I’d like that sweetheart. I’m Klaus”  
“Well Klaus, I’m Caroline, nice to meet you.”  
“It’s lovely meeting you too sweetheart, shall we?”

Caroline just smiled and climbed into the taxi, she felt Klaus climb into the taxi behind her and couldn’t help thinking that maybe blind dates weren’t so bad after all. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I really hope this was good. I left the end ambiguous so if I ever decide to add more. If you want to know what happens, I have the idea in my head so feel free to message me; but as you can imagine KLAROLINE IS ENDGAME LOL. 
> 
> My writing really isn’t so great and I struggled a little with including scenes and dialogue and I didn’t spend a lot of time on their dates, as I didn’t find it very important, I mostly wanted to emphasise on the fact that even though they were on dates with other people they couldn’t stop thinking about each other and wanting to know each other. In the end they finally have their meeting and well anything can happen. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and sorry for the long authors notes. 
> 
> P.S I'm sorry there's no smut, i've never written before and i think that would have been a lot more difficult.


End file.
